Lily's Surprise Christmas Gift
by luvisintheair46
Summary: Lily gets an anonymous x-mas gift and finds out who got it for her. fluff. l/j


James strolled down the snow covered street in Hogsmeade. He didn't really know what he was doing there, but he knew he had to get out of Hogwarts.

Today was one of the worst days ever. He hadn't asked out Lily in five months, he hasn't hexed anyone in three weeks, and he changed! He changed for the love of his life. He tried to get her to notice, but it was like she had this mental block against him and all she saw was his flaws.

His heart felt broken. He had no clue what to do now. He knew he couldn't get over her, no matter what Padfoot and Moony said. She was just too wonderful.

He glanced in the window and a green sparkle caught his eye. He strolled over to the shop, and a plan formed in his mind.

Lily Evans sat up in her bed, looking around sleepily. With a start she realized it was Christmas.  
"YOU GUYS! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP!" she yelled, running down the stairs. She was greeted by a large pile of presents for her.

She dug through them and had half of them open by the time the rest of her roommates got down. A few chocolate frogs and nice smelling lotion bottles later, she discovered a long, slim black velvet box.

Curious, she opened it and saw a breathtaking present. An exquisite pure gold necklace was lying on white silk. There was an extremely expensive looking green emerald ornament that twinkled up at her.

She looked at it, spellbound, for at least a minute before she was interrupted out of her trance. Her friends looked at her funny and leaned over her shoulder to look at the jewelry. They all gave a small gasp and stared at her.

"Wh- who sent this to you?" her friend Marlene asked her. Lily looked at the box for a note, but found none. Suddenly, a scripture showed up on the box.

_I saw this and thought of you. It doesn't come close to your beauty, but I wanted you to have it anyways. I hope you like it._

_I love you._

The girls all looked at her and Lily wiped a tear out of her eye. This was so beautiful, but this person thought she was even more beautiful? She wanted to know who it was. Badly.

James sat on the stairway to the boy's dorms, watching the red head open her Christmas gifts. He was pleased to find that she loved his gift, and that her friends were impressed. She wanted to find out who it was, but he wasn't going to tell her. He would just give it to her, his last gift to his love.

He smiled brightly and quietly went back up to the dorm, only to find the other guys awake.

"Hey Prongsie, watcha been doing?" Sirius asked him curiously. James just shrugged and said nothing.

"Come on, tell us" Sirius begged. James gave him a glare and Sirius backed off. But Remus took up for him.

"Come on James, you know we wont tell anyone," Remus said consolingly. James looked at him for a moment and then decided that he would tell them. So he launched into the story of how he bought the necklace.

At the end of it, Moony looked impressed and Sirius disappointed. "But she doesn't know it was you!" he exclaimed. "She'll never be able to thank you for it."

James shrugged. "I don't care. I just want her to know that she's special. And that even thought she can't see it, she means a lot to me. And that I don't just want her for her body, or for her brain, just for herself. And that I know she's not perfect, but I'll always love her for who she is, no matter what. Sure she wont be able to know who gave it to her, but it was definitely worth it."

Remus looked at him, shocked. "That was actually really romantic, and mature!"

James let out a small chuckle and said, "Don't look to shocked, Moony."

They all sat in silence for a moment before Marlene burst in, looking shocked, excited, and gleeful at the same time.

"Come on you guys! It's Christmas! Get up! You have presents to unwrap!" she exclaimed. The guys got up and followed her to the common room. After a few more gift exchanges, (and the ever memorable dungbomb explosion to Sirius from Marlene,) they all settled down and hung out. A few minutes later, everyone left except James and Lily.

"So Lily, where did you get that necklace?"

Lily gave a little smirk and got up. She walked over to James and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. James was so shocked that he didn't kiss back. But of course, after a bit, he wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, or maybe hours, they broke apart and she looked around, grinning.

"From you."

Lily had gone with Marlene to wake the boys up. But when they reached the door, they heard them talking. So after a second of debating, they stayed and listened. She heard Remus's voice, telling James he would never tell anyone. Her curiosity was aroused.

"Ok, well the other day, I was in Hogsmeade and I saw this beautiful emerald necklace. It reminded me of Lily, so I bought it for her. I wanted her to have it, and I gave it to her for Christmas, but I didn't tell her it was from me. I put it in this box and charmed it to say, '_I saw this and thought of you. It doesn't come close to your beauty, but I wanted you to have it anyways. I hope you like it._

_I love you.' _Whenever she asked it who it was from. I really wanted her to have it. It was worth every Knut."

"And exactly how many was that?" Sirius asked James.

"Err… two hundred and fifty galleons." Lily gave a soft gasp but was shushed by Marlene.

"But she doesn't know it was you!" Remus exclaimed. "She'll never be able to thank you for it."

"I don't care. I just want her to know that she's special. And that even thought she can't see it, she means a lot to me. And that I don't just want her for her body, or for her brain, just for herself. And that I know she's not perfect, but I'll always love her for who she is, no matter what. Sure she won't be able to know who gave it to her, but it was definitely worth it."

"That was actually really romantic, and mature!" Remus exclaimed.

James let out a small chuckle and said, "Don't look to shocked, Moony."

Lily left the door and went back to the common room and sank down on the couch. James bought her that necklace. James thought she was beautiful. James loved her.

Her mind was reeling. James Potter thought she was special and bought her a gift. It was from the heart, and she didn't know what to think. She wanted desperately to tell him that she loved him too. But she didn't know how.

She didn't even get him a Christmas present. She looked around the room, and spotted some mistletoe. She was suddenly hit with an idea and gave a small smile.

After the boy's and girls left, James decided to start up a conversation. "Lily, where did you get that necklace?" Lily felt herself smirk. She got up and walked over to James, deciding it was now or never. She went over to where he was sitting on a couch, and straddled him. He looked up in surprise, and she leaned down and kissed him.  
She could tell he was shocked, but soon started kissing back. Now this was one heck of a kiss. You always read in those sappy romance books about them, but this was different. This was pure, and she could almost feel the love radiating from him.

Moments later they came up for breathe and they looked at each other unashamed. She gave him a grin and looked at James, saying, "From you."

She sat down next to him on the couch, and snuggled up to him. They sat there for a minute, and she looked up and gave him a small kiss.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
